


Do you ever feel...

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Orville, I have a story [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Mr. Hippo is feeling a bit stressed, but maybe talking to Orville will help. Maybe.





	Do you ever feel...

“Hey—hey Orville,” Mr. Hippo said as they sat in the park, careful not to lose their hats in the breeze.

“Yes?”

“Sometimes…I feel a little like a plastic bag, you know? Just blowing around and around in the wind, entirely out of control. And maybe I’m just so…paper-thin, that eventually I’ll blow away completely.” He looked down at his lap, wringing his hands together.

Orville glanced over at his friend, narrowing his eyes slightly before laughing. “Yes, yes, I’ve heard the song too.”

Mr. Hippo looked at Orville with sadness and confusion in his eyes. “…What song?”

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head today, and it made me laugh a little _too_ much...hopefully it'll make you laugh, too!


End file.
